My promise to you
by Simplicity of me
Summary: The feud has lasted for years, 42 to be exact. Can it be ended or will an attempt be in vain?


"Pan, don't be stupid" I cried to her, grasping her arm, stopping her in her walk

"Listen to me, I know what I'm doing" She replied, coolly, pulling her arm back to her side. I sighed, deeply, watching her walk.

She stopped, hearing no footsteps following her and turned around. "Please. Trust me" She called to him, holding out her hand for me to take

"I hope you know what you're doing" I sighed, once more, walking along side her.

"I do" She smiled, taking my hand in hers "Everything will work out"

42 years of war had torn this world apart, the cause was only known in the hearts of the two leaders. Thousands had tried to find the reason, solve the feud and stop the war. But each one had lost their lives in the process. And yet, here was Pan, another fighter thinking that she could stop it because of who she was. Because of her blood…

It was original, her plan. In my 24 years of living, I had yet to see a plan such as hers. Why? It was risky. VERY risky. No ordinary person could carry it off. But I suppose Pan is no ordinary person. As a princess at least.

_**Flashback**_

_Another day was had spent on our plan. Simple, to say the least, but difficult to carry out. To get two together was not easy, especially during this time. But it had been pulled off, thanks to hours of researching different ideas_

"_You sure this will work" I asked, still unsure of our plan_

"_Positive. And with both of us fighting together, we cannot lose" The 18 year old smiled, standing up and dusting herself down._

"_What happens if it doesn't? What happens if they refuse to listen? What happens if we cannot see each other again? What if-"_

"_Always the worry-wart" She asked, smiling playfully "Don't worry. If the worst happens, we'll figure something out. We always do"_

"_I suppose" I muttered, pulling myself up from the ground "I just…"_

"_I know" She said, her smile dropping a few notches "I don't want to be taken away from you. But throughout our friendship, we've always found each other again"_

_I winced at that word. Friendship. I wanted more that friendship with Pan. I wanted a life with her, a child, a family, a house, a love with her. I wanted to share everything with her! I wanted-_

"_Day dreaming again?" She teased, elbowing me in the ribs. I coughed and rubbed the area she hit me. "Well, I better get going" She said, picking up her bag from the ground "Got to get to work" She stepped over to me, pulling me into a hug_

"_You are one strange princess" I whispered into the top of her head, loving the feeling of holding her in my arms. She nuzzled my chest slightly, looking up at me with innocent eyes_

"_Now where's the fun in staying in a castle all day? It's more fun being outside!"_

"_I know" I chuckled, petting her on the head, she smiled, pulling away from me and pecking me on the cheek _

"_Got to go" She swung her bag over her shoulder "Those people don't heal themselves you know! Later!"_

_She stepped away from me but stopped in mid step. With a swift turn, she had once again, landed in my arms "Promise you'll help me fight this war to the end?"_

_I sighed, running a hand through her hair "Promise. Now, get going" _

"_Thanks" She smiled, walking through the field we had settled in "Later_

"_Bye Pan!" I hollered at her, watching her walk until I could see her no more. _

_**End**_

"Ready" She asked, squeezing my hand that rested in hers. The arguments could be heard from inside, voices rose above another. But she stayed calm.

I smiled at her, half heartedly, pushing the door open with Pan's help. The room stood silent as we entered, hand in hand.

"Pan! What is the meaning of all this!" Her father yelled, glaring at me. I stood proud, not even daring to show weakness. But inside I was shaking and I was sure he could see it.

"Father, I have asked you here because-"

"Because of the war, I know. But please, why is that thing-" Her father pointed at my father, who stood opposite her's, with a deep scowl on his face, even deeper than usual. "-here?!"

"Father, please" Pan begged, stepping towards the two, "We must-"

"SILENCE!" He hollered, holding a hand up to his daughter's face

"Father, please-"

"What's the matter, Gohan?" My father chuckled, a smirk appearing on his face "Cant keep your daughter under control"

"If I remember correctly, Vegeta" Gohan spoke, facing his foe, "Your son is here as well"

"Probably trying to shut her up" He spoke, puffed his chest out. I winced at his comment, feeling the guilt of bursting his ego.

"Actually, Father" I spoke, stepping forward to step next to Pan "I am here to speak with Pan"

Pan smiled at me and I forced myself to smile back. I could feel my father's anger blowing up and hear Gohan's low chuckle, making it worst

"LISTEN HERE, BOY!" My father screamed, his face turning a dangerous shade of red "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU HUMILIATING ME! LEAVE! NOW!"

"Father, I refused to leave until this business is settled" I frowned, standing my ground before my father for the first time in my life. A new sense of adrenaline rushed through me, boasting my confidence.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, glaring at me from his place "Back down, surrender our land, become weaklings in our very own homes?"

"No father" I shook my head, Pan clutching my hand tighter "I want this war to stop. Too long has it gone one with no proper reason behind it at all. And I am sick of it" I cried, calming myself down slightly before continuing "Soldiers have lost their lives, mothers have lost their children, families have been split up, without a cause as to why"

"How much more are you willing to risk?" Pan continued, cutting me off. "A treaty has to be formed, now. If not, there may be nothing left in your kingdoms"

"I refuse to back down now because of some child!" My father with his big ego again. "Not when I am so close to winning-"

"You're close to winning? Ha! No chance. I, on the other hand-" It was Gohan, taking his turn assert himself

"You wish!"

"See what this war has reduced you two! You're behaving like spoilt brats!" Pan yelled at the both of them. "Please. Stop it now, before more people die"

"Never" Father cried "I refuse to let this go"

"Father, please, listens to me" I jumped to her father's side

"This war won't stop" Gohan exclaim, holding his arm up in the air "Until my kingdom remains victorious!"

"Father, don't do this. I refuse to help you if this continues!"

"Never have I heard such a thing. My own daughter going against me, joining the emery" Gohan hissed at her, scrunching his nose up in disgust at Pan "If you are not with me, you're against me. See you in the battle field"

"Your very own daughter, refusing to follow your command" Father chuckled and I glowered at him

"I will not side with you, either father" I replied, a determined look upon my face

"Boy, I will not tolerate you disobeying me"

"Father" I started, calming my voice to reason with him "I cannot help you do something I'm against"

"This is your entire fault" He screeched, his anger raising as he looked at Pan. My calm didn't last, as the worry I felt etched it way across my face. My father's hand went to his side and I flashed Pan a warning look. "And it will not go unpunished"

His hand left his side, but not without drawing something first. Stretched outwards and held steadily in his hand, the trigger was pulled. A flash exploded from the barrel, the bullet sped towards her, ripping through the air. She braced herself to take the shot, closing her eyes. But she was pushed to the side and I knew what was going to happen before I could react to it. The bullet hit but not its target.

_**Flash**_

_She sat in our spot, crying her eyes out. My heart went out to her and I walked over to her. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked, gathering her into my arms. She sobbed into my t-shirt, soaking it with the tears she shed. _

"_So many people…so many people" She wept, shaking her head into my chest "Why isn't it over?"_

"_Pan" I held her at arms length, tilting her chin to look at me. "Pan, what happened?"_

"_He killed them all, every one of them" She cried, the tears still weeping down her cheeks. _

"_Pan, it happens. I wish to God it wouldn't, but it does" I pulled her back into my arms, holding her tightly. No 16 year old should have gone through what she has… "People die, its life, its war. And until the war is over, many more will die. That's why we're trying to stop this Pan. To stop people suffering"_

"_Why though, why do they die?" She cried, launching herself back into my chest. _

"_Think of it as this, Pan" I said, rubbing her back soothingly "They're not dying. Just returning to their family in the other world"_

"_The other world doesn't exist" She scoffed, the tears disappearing slightly_

"_Yes it does. Where else would all those souls go?" I joked, tilting her face to meet mine _

"_Will everyone go to the other world?" She asked, innocently_

"_If they're good, yes. And they'll live there for eternity, with their loved ones"_

"_And we'll be there, together, wont we. Friends forever"_

"_Friends forever. I promise I will spend all eternity with you"_

"_Promise?" She tilted her head to the side_

"_Promise" I nodded, stroking her hair "And if I die young, I will wait forever for you until you're old and wrinkly" _

_She chuckled slightly "Don't plan your death yet. We've still got a job to do. So don't go dying on me yet, ok?"_

"_Ok, I wont, I promise" I laughed, tickling her under the chin. _

_**End**_

"TRUNKS!" She screamed, catching me before I hit the ground. The blood seeped out of my wound and I began to grow dizzy from the blood lose. My father appeared at my side, worriedly looking over me

"Oh son, I am sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"GET AWAY!" Pan screamed at him, grasping my hand that lay on my stomach. Father, his eyes wide with fear I never thought he's show, stepped away from me. My father, one who swore never to succumb to a woman, had just followed Pan's order…if it was at a better time, I would have laughed.

"Oh Trunks, why did you do that" She sobbed, brushing the hair from my forehead and kissing the top of my head

"I couldn't bear seeing you shot" I gasped, holding her hand tighter in mine. Her eyes spilled tears; she was crying for me. I reached up, cupping her cheek with my hand, a hand she grasped onto, holding it tight against her cheek. "Please don't cry. Its gonna be ok"

"Don't leave me Trunks" She sobbed, resting her head on my chest "You'll make it. Please, you have to…you promised you'd fight the war till the end" She sobbed, her hand grabbing my shirt "You promised!"

"Its over pan" I replied, looking to our fathers that watched upon us with solemn stares "They see now what we wanted them to. They lost someone…me"

"No Trunks! You're still here! You can't die yet! Please"

"Pan" I gasped in pain, the room becoming blurry "2 years ago, I promised I would fight with you to the end of the war. And I've kept that"

"Trunks-" She warned, despite the tears spilling from her eyes. I wiped one away with my thumb, my breathing becoming deeper with each passing moment.

"I promised I wouldn't die until our job was done. I kept that"

"Please, Trunks-" She begged, stroking my head with her hand

"I promised I would wait for you, for eternity, until you die an old lady" I gasped, feeling my heart giving up the losing battle "And I will kept it. Until we met in the other world"

"Don't leave me Trunks!" She cried, her eyes looking into mine with fear. I smiled, forgetting the pain I was feeling. With the last strand of my life, I leant up, kissing her on the lips, something I had dreamed of doing for a long time

"I love you" With a whisper and one last gasp, my heart froze, my lungs stopped and my eyes closed, a peaceful smile on my face. I heard the cry of Pan, the desperate struggle to bring me back. But I was gone, waiting in the other world for her. Just like I promised.


End file.
